Resident Evil: The Alexander
by NsssX007
Summary: Rookie Victoria Matthews is put into a spiral of events after she is transfered to Shadow Peaks, Washington State. With the creation of a new Weapon Wesker prepares to use his once friend as his new Biological Weapon. May write more if reviewed and thank
1. Characters to the Story

Characters to the Story:

Victoria Matthews

Description: A rookie police officer that is applying to a S.T.A.R.S. position in the city of Shadow Peaks, Washington State. Many people who have met her say that she likes to take charge in times of stress. She was present in the city of Raccoon City nearly 11 years ago. Then she was only 12 years old and through a traumatic experience she decided to become a cop to help protect people how a red-haired women had.

Ryan Forest

Description: U.S. Marine stationed at the military base in Shadow Peaks. He tends to panic in times of stress. He suffers from a medical condition where he must take pills to help his body handle the damage caused by the stress. He is part of a unit commanded by John Lewis. Ryan also tends to stutter and ramble on about things. He wears a pair of thick glasses.


	2. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: The Alexander

In the year 1998 in a rural area called Raccoon City, the Umbrella Outbreak occurred. Umbrella immediately evacuated Raccoon City and left for Russia. There a leading researcher named Albert Wesker who took control of the company. He decided to advance the plans to create new hybrid viruses.

In 2009 Wesker created a new virus called the A Virus. This virus was very different than any other virus. Unlike the T virus, this virus kept the infected alive. The victim went through a metamorphosis. The victim's body became a host for a parasitic organism. This parasite called "The Alexander" gave its host increased strength and endurance. The Alexander was released in America in mountainous upper western United States. These are the files of a S.T.A.R.S. Police Officer that transferred to a town in Washington named Victoria Matthews.

But before we get to that lets discuss how the Alexander was released. In Russia near Moscow, the Umbrella Corporation hired a bio weapon researcher. Thanks to the sample given to umbrella by agent Ada Wong, Albert Wesker was given hope of using this sample to advance his virus. He gave the sample to his close friend Nickolai Nuevich. Nickolai immediately began work on the sample. In his research Lab, he modified the virus to mutate the Las Pleagas in a way that no other living thing could live. The new creation aka "The Alexander" was made into two samples; Strain A and Strain B.

Over the next couple of months Nickolai noticed a change occurring to him; it seemed that prolonged exposure to the Alexander could mutate the infected. One night, in Nickolai's Lab the vial containing Strain A cracked and the Virus was set free. This made Nickolai's worst fear a reality, he was becoming his own work. His skin became gray and pale; his eyes became pale and sensitive to light; he grew larger and taller than any human being; his mind remained the same except for a craving for blood. This new creation called the Nemisis2 was far superior to its original. Nickolai was to hand over his research to Albert personally and Nickolai feared that he might harm Albert so he took drastic measures to ensure that Albert did not get harmed. He decided to leave the sample in his lab along with his notes and leave his mansion. As he left abruptly, Albert arrived and watched as Nickolai turned around at the gate to his estate and Wesker muttered "Nickolai…"

Nickolai left the country by hiding aboard a supply plane heading towards the United States. He knew where it was headed but he had an ultimatum. His true goal was to find the remaining researchers in America with hope they might have the answer to his question: "Can I be cured?" The Nemisis2 was reportedly spotted near the remnants of Raccoon City, the place where the original outbreak occurred, searching in the mountains; perhaps he was looking for the Mansion that once stood there, the place where the murders occurred just 11 years ago.

On a mission to find his old friend, Wesker traveled to America against his advisors best wishes in search of Nickolai. He found himself in a real ordeal.

The Files of Victoria Matthews

Chapter 1: Reassignment

Victoria sat quietly looking out the window on the bus as it drove into the city of Shadow Peaks. It was foggy outside the bus with no ability to see 10 feet in front of the bus. The bus drove along a mountainside with Pine trees on all sides. Victoria watched her reflection in the glass, her hair was short and down. Her handgun was visible, a 9 mm furnished with a black grip and engravings that started at the tip of the barrel and extended down to the hammer. On the grip in silver letters "VM" shone vibrantly in the reflection of Victoria in the glass. Victoria was transferred into a special unit named S.T.A.R.S. because of her knowledge of the fields of Medicine and Science. She had always known that she was far better than any of her peers in her training as to be an officer. Victoria had bright shimmering brown eyes and a smile like a Hollywood movie star.

The bus came to a stop and with no reason. Everyone on the bus made a commotion. Victoria, remembering her training on how to deal with civilians, took lead and stood up. She made her way to the front of the bus and knelt down next to the bus driver.

"Excuse me, but why did we stop, I'm Police," said Victoria.

The driver looked at her with a frighteningly and points forward towards a figure lying in the road ahead. Victoria nudged closer to the window and looked at the figure. Ahead was a person lying in the middle of the road. With no questions asked the bus driver opened the door and Victoria rushed out the bus. She approached the body on the cold wet pavement. The figure was that of a 30 year old man. She felt for his pulse, as she felt his pulse the fog smokescreen that blinded her dispersed. She saw blood every where on this man. Bite marks on his arms and neck looked to be similar to a dog's bite mark, blood dripping out of his mouth slowly. Victoria looked at his eyes seeing if he was conscious. His eyes were pale and she could not tell. She moved her head closer to his face listening for his breath. Softly and raspy the man whispered "….dogs….in…forest…..3 dead….people…" In a scream full of agony he let loose a demonic scream.

She stood up and yelled to a passenger on the bus. The man came up to her and said, "What happened?"

"I don't know but he needs medical attention. Get him on the bus and wait there He said there are people in the forest I will go on ahead and check it out. Take this radio I will radio in if there is anything wrong you do the same."

Victoria turned to the forest and took out her gun. She walked into the brush like a police officer usually would. She would wander through the forest for 30 minutes before she found any thing that was out of the ordinary.

30 MINUTES LATER

Victoria came upon a RV, covered in bloody hand prints. She approached from the driver's side and walked in front of the RV. On the ground lay 2 dead bodies that were so disfigured they didn't' look human. Victoria put her hand to her nose trying to keep the awful smell unnoticed. She stepped aboard the RV. Inside was no different than outside the RV. Blood covered the floor, everything was in a mess. Some body parts lay on the floor.

"What could have done this?"

Victoria made her way to the back of the camper as she waked into the depths of the bus she found flies and maggots on the floor and blood splatters on the wall. Bloody handprints where on the walls in a path to the back of the bus going to a closed door on the back of the bus and Victoria felt a bit sicker and sicker as she walked to the back door. Victoria found her self in front of a slightly ajar bathroom door. Inside this small room was the most grotesque thing Victoria had ever seen. Sitting on the toilet seat was the corpse of a man who died of blood loss. He had open wounds all over his face and maggots were feasting on his remains.

From the door, only two feet to her left, came a moan and followed by a growl. Victoria put her hand on the doorknob and she hesitated. She looked at her hands as they shook and with every last ounce of courage she twisted the doorknob.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Search

"The purpose of this experiment, ladies and gentlemen, is to test the A-Virus. The suggested testing site is a city in the U.S. that serves no real importance. The specifications of the exercise are included in the booklets provided to you. If any of you seem to disagree with the proposals please raise your hand."

No refusals to Albert's Proposal so he turned around with his back to the board members. He took a few steps towards a window and turned around to speak.

"I suggest we use a human to experiment right now and then after the experiment, we might use a bio weapon."

He walked up to his seat and sat down. All the board members were either old men or young men who wore nametags labeled "Section B." Albert pressed a button on the remote and the screen descended and a picture immediately took form. The Umbrella logo appeared in the middle of the screen and then moved to the lower left-hand corner. On screen was a man wearing a prison uniform in a device that looked as if it was the way to infect the man. He was calm and heavily sedated.

" The man's name is Joseph Anderson and he was found on our property 10 days ago. We decided to use him."

A scientist stood next to the man and made sure his restraints were tightly secure.

"Aren't those a little much?" said one board member.

"No"

The camera zoomed into the subjects arm as a needle with a yellow substance inside became stuck in the subject's arm. Almost immediately afterwards the subject began to resist. He stopped his resistance and his veins protruded outwards of his body.

"This footage was taken 6 days ago. This is the subject today."

Albert pressed another button.

The screen switched to a dark screen but night-vision was employed. The subject was several times larger than before. He looked around and then tried to break the restraints.

" Ha, good luck there I personally made those restraints. Those are the strongest pair I've come up with," said a board member.

The attempts at escape were successful. The subject tore the restraints off and picked up the table over his head and threw it at the camera.

"What happened after that?" said one man as he stood out of his seat" Is the specimen free?"

"No my security advisor, Mr. Hunk, personally took care of the problem."

Hunk stood over in the corner and he waved at the board.

"Could we see the video?"

Albert pressed another button and showed footage of the specimen. Hunk was seen firing a sub-machinegun at the specimen. He dropped the gun and took out a tranquilizer gun. He fired off 3 rounds and had to reload. The creature began to run at Hunk but sluggishly tripped and slided to Hunk's feet.

"I fired enough tranquilizer to kill a man. He was then taken into custody of Section B."

"Briefing Dismissed."

Albert got out of his seat and walked to a door. Hunk followed closely behind and he tried to talk.

"Albert the helicopter is-"

"Ready? I know…"

"Where are you going anyway?"

"Shadow Peaks."

"Why there?"

"Nickolai is there."

"Nickolai?"

"You mean your cousin."

Wesker didn't reply but he stepped outside and boarded the Helicopter.


	4. Chapter 0: A Memory of the Past

Chapter 0

Research on new Virus diseases

25 year old, Albert left for Russia to meet his 16 year old, cousin in the winter of 1985. Nickolai, too was a scientist. Together Albert and Nickolai came up with the blueprints for the Alexander 0-Virus. The new virus was a variation of the T-Virus. The new and special virus was found in a test subject; they had only begun their plans. They had injected the T-Virus into three test subjects. Each subject was a different animal; one was a wolf, one was a rare flower, and the last was an unknown strain of bacteria.

Over the next 2 months they noticed changes in the wolf. The wolf began to shed it's fur and it's skin began to harden into a leathery material. It's ferociousness tripled and a new taste for blood came as of surprise. They exterminated the wolf and kept the DNA sample. The Sample showed little difference than the original Virus. So they began observation of the rare flower. The flower grew to an astonishing 10 feet tall. The flower's bell grew large enough to fit a normal adult in it. The stem grew harder and similar to a tree's trunk.

It developed other branches that grew fruit on them. The fruit looked similar to a false mango. Inside the hard shell was a small flower. One day a hired hand was eaten by the flower, this proved that the flower had developed animalistic tendencies. The sample proved like the wolves' and they scraped the project. Finally a sick women had come to them for treatment for an undiagnosed bacteria that was found in her Pancreas. They extracted her pancreas and had her killed.

The exposure of the T-Virus to the Bacteria created small parasitic organisms from the DNA of the pancreas. They named the new virus The Alexander 0-Virus; they began tests on living creatures and they noticed it had mutative affects on the living organisms. The hosts seemed to take more damage than a normal creature but, just as the T-Virus had a weakness to fire, this virus did too. This virus proved that it could survive in the cold climate of Russia. They then gave their findings to the Umbrella Asia Branch. The findings were never released because the virus could only be used in cold climates; this wouldn't be very useful in a BOW.

Albert left to return back to America; Nickolai seemed relentless and he continued his research. He also created a new strain of the T-Virus called TR-Virus. This virus was a hybrid of Rabies and the T-Virus. This new virus made it possible to create a far more aggressiveness in the infected. The virus, if exposed to a living organism it extended it's life span to a maximum of 30 days rather than 20 days. The test subjects also could be used to create special rare enzymes and hormones that mutated the subject in a primitive way. The TR-Virus was kept secret in a special containment cell inside the frozen corpse of the test subject.

Nickolai became a leading researcher and developer of viruses and medicines. He kept in contact with Albert and Nickolai eventually became the leading researcher of the Russia Branch of the Umbrella Company. He proved through Radiation testing that his virus, the Alexander 0-Virus was able to withstand the heat of a human body and that it could be stored inside a human body where it could hibernate until the parasites were able to grow. Nickolai was given a chance to test his virus in a small town in Russia called Mokalaiv. The same time that this was happening Albert had begun his research with the NE-T Virus. Albert told his cousin of the break through of the G-Virus and then Nickolai knew what he had to do to test his virus. He had his Alexander Virus inserted into a Tyrant. The Tyrant was then sent to the town. The tests showed splendid but Nickolai left his position of power and exiled himself to his mansion in the country. He stayed there and began research again.

May 17 1994

" The TR-Outbreak"

The Umbrella Company found some of the research on this virus and decided that they should test it. The virus was let loose; Nickolai was outraged and he gave the anti-virus to the Umbrella Company saying, " That virus was a failure, I demand you release the Anti-Virus!" They released the anti-virus but with out serious effects. On the positive side people wanted the Vaccine so they made a profit, but on the negative side many people died. Umbrella didn't care so Nickolai began a plan that with the help of his Cousin could get revenge on Umbrella. They began research on the Alexander A-Virus and the Alexander B-Virus. The research ended in 2004 nearly 10 years later.

Rumor has it that Nickolai named the virus the Alexander because he knew it would be a very effective BOW virus just as Alexander the Great was a conquer.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Calvary

Ryan sat in the passenger's seat in the Humvee. His commanding officer Captain Lewis sat in the driver's seat and behind them sat half-a-dozen marines, fully equipped. Ryan turned around and looked to a sniper sitting far behind in the third row of seats. Ryan tried to get his attention. He finally started some small talk.

"Hey Jack. What's wrong? Jack?"

Jack turned his head to Ryan; he looked down into his hands and noticed blood. Jack had coughed earlier and he just realized the blood. He reached behind himself and took out a rag; with it he cleaned the mess and put the rag back.

"Yeah?"

Ryan thought for a moment and it all came back to him. He started to shake and reached into his pocket for his pills.

"You don't look so good, maybe you should get some rest when wo…wh….wh….we get back."

Captain Lewis looked into his mirror and started the briefing.

"Alright boys, we got a call from a women in the woods. She reported a group of people in the forest who were being chased by a pack of dogs. The local police are busy so the MP, that's us boys, are responsible."

"Why can…can…can't they send in the S.T.A.R.S. teams?"

"You know why, they aren't ready yet. That's why. Calm down Corporal, take a breathier."

A cocky marine sitting behind the captain began to talk to the Captain.

"Captain, why is he even aloud on this team? I mean, he always goes into his attacks."

The captain laughed and with a jolly remark he said a comeback.

"Because he is can think a lot faster than you runt."

Everyone started laughing and the mood lightened up a little.

"We will be at the site soon, everyone make sure you are ready."

The team began checking themselves to see if they had full clips of ammo. Jack coughed again and this time he fell to the side, luckily he was next to the back door and his head hit the door.

"Jack are you ok?" said a marine sitting next to him.

"I…(cough)…I think I may be…(cough)…a little sick. I…"

Jack's head fell forward and the marine grabbed him.

"Something's wrong with Jack. I don't know what."

The team all put their attention to him. The captain pulled the humvee over to the side of the road. They all got out except for the marine that sat next to him. He felt for a pulse, it was low but it was still there. He was still alive barely, but still there. The marine got up and grabbed the med kit. He opened it and took out a syringe. The Umbrella logo on the side showed that it was an old syringe. The marine put down the med kit and went to inject the needle and he felt for a pulse. Jack had no pulse.

"Jack? Jack?"

Everyone looked grim so Ryan took charge.

"Listen, we still have a chance, but we have to act quick. Is there a defibrillator onboard?"

The marine looked under his seat and found one. Ryan got in the humvee and took up the syringe. In the syringe was a high dose of Adrenaline. Ryan took his arms and put them over his head readying his blow.

"Shock him twice on 400 then I'll try this. Do it."

The marine turned the dial to 400 and put the pads on Jack's chest.

"Clear."

Jack's body shook but they tried again.

"Clear."

Again, Jack's body shook.

Ryan swung down his hands and landed the syringe into Jack's heart.

They waited a few seconds and there was no response.

Ryan got out and he fell to the ground.

"We tried…."

5 minutes past before anyone broke the silence. It was the marine who spoke.

"Jack's moving guys, He's moving!"

Everyone turned to him as he turned to the team. Jack raised his head up and his head fell down. The marine lowered his head to Jack's mouth. His ear was ready to hear if he said something. On the marine's face came a look of great pain. He got up quickly and he got out of the truck. Blood gushed out from his hand; he was holding his ear and he reached behind him trying to get his .45 caliber handgun.

"You fucking son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you."

Jack rolled out of the truck; falling to the ground. Lewis looked at Jack as he got to his feet. He raised his arms out and slowly he stepped forward.

"Jack I am placing you under arrest, just give up now."

No response.

"Freeze or I will shoot," Lewis, emphasized the I in that statement.

No response, just Jack's march forward. He looked as if he was a zombie.

"Take it your way, I am sorry."

Lewis shot Jack in his knees and he kept on going. Jack was now proceeding closer and closer to Lewis, only 3 feet away. Lewis opened fire and shot Jack in his head. Jack fell to the ground and Lewis checked for a pulse.

"He is cold, he's been dead for at least 6 minutes now."

The team got back in the vehicle and Lewis radioed in.

"Ryan I am surprised you handled yourself very well back there."

The humvee traveled into the dense fog, through the underbrush with a team of marines and with one incident freshly burned into their minds they had no idea of what was to come or even happening at the moment.

The marines received word that a bus had stopped in the middle of nowhere and they had a wounded man. The team gave the bus Jack and they traveled into the woods searching for the police officer.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Horror at her breath's reach

Victoria wished she could of turned back and left that RV that moment. The door was open half way and inside that room was a creature lying in wait; probably for a good meal. It looked like a rot, this made what happened hard to do because this dog reminded Victoria of a old dog she use to have.

His name was Pierre and he was the most loyal pet she could ask for. Back when she was a cop, she was assigned to a K-9 unit. This dog ended all similarities at species; this dog wasn't a dog but a beast straight from hell. Bits and pieces of it's skin were missing exposing muscles that seemed to shimmer as the light from outside the curtains hit it.

"Whoa, doggy sit tight. I am just taking a look around."

It was no use; the dog didn't speak English and I doubt she could control this….this…thing. It his mouth was a bone with some meat on it. Then she remembered the guy sitting in the bathroom, he was missing a arm. Victoria could stand it no longer the stench of the rotting flesh got to her and she looked away from the dog giving it chance to eye up its prey.

The hound rushed at the door so with a quick response Victoria grabbed the door handle and slammed the door shut. She took out her Beretta and strided backwards with the gun pointing at the door. Victoria looked over and found a lighter. She looked around and saw a bear bottle.

"Molotov cocktail anyone?"

She ripped a page out of a book and squeezed it into the bottle. She put her gun down and lit the paper on fire. A weapon of power, in her hand brought some comfort to her. She threw the cocktail at the door and grabbed her gun. She turned to her right and jumped down the stairs landing outside the RV.

She wiped her brow with the back of her palm and put her Beretta at her side. She took a few seconds to take in the new surroundings but this overwhelming fear took control of her.

"Are there more of those things out here? Maybe I was safer with the mean doggy."

Off in the distance, headlights were coming towards her. This seemed that that could be the cavalry. She looked at the window that was in the back room and with a loud-

CRASH!

The hound from hell came out of its cage and to play with its new friend Victoria. There wasn't enough time to make a mistake so she took out her gun and fired 3 rounds into the dog's side throwing it to the ground.

It spasimed like a fish out of water, actually it was kind of funny but not enough to change the stern look on Victoria's face. Just in case she fired another 3 rounds into the dogs head. It stopped moving. Relief came over her like a hurricane. A huge sigh and the sound of branches breaking as the vehicle was now visible.

Victoria approached the Humvee and a lone solider stepped out; he seemed to be the driver. He was tall and bald reminding Victoria of her father, he had just come back from the Vietnam War and her sister was born. Twenty years later she was born, some of her first few memories were of her bald stubborn father.

"Excuse me, but are you the police officer that was on the bus back that way?"

Victoria nodded.

"Well, sorry I am Captain Lewis of the Shadow Peaks Marine Corp. I would ask you to follow us but I guess I cannot. Please get into the back of the Humvee."

Victoria got into the back of the humvee, the back seats were both facing each other so Victoria got to meet everyone except a marine sitting up in the front. They headed into the city; Victoria noticed a blockade that leads into the city limits.

"Can I ask what is going on?"

"We, officer, have been put in charge of the city. There have been reports of missing hikers and people who are near the woods. We have had no choice but to seize the city to protect the citizens from whatever is taking them."

"I can tell you that whatever it is; it can't be human. This reminds me of a thing I have tried to forget, 11 years ago-"

"The Raccoon City Incident?"

"Yea. I was there, but I was just a child. I can still remember the creatures. This seems a lot like that day."

"Are you sure, 'cause I may need to have you say that to my commanding officer."

"Damn Umbrella…"

"Maybe I should tell you this. Back when Shadow Peaks was built in the 70's Umbrella had bought a bunch of property near the mountains. They built some bases there that have abandoned since the incident. Maybe it's worth a check?"

"I agree, but first I need to change my cloths and grab a bite to eat."

"Yeah here, read this to get a idea."

The marine sitting next to Lewis pulled out a thick file of papers and handed to Victoria. In a calm way; Victoria read the papers as they traveled through the forest.

The papers were detailed accounts of the abductions and the murders; this all lead to one thing….White Umbrella.

"Oh yeah I'm S.T.A.R.S. okay?"


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Team

It was only yesterday that she arrived in her new home and still the situation bothered her. She adoned a new suit, her new combat suit was all black with a Kevlar vest protecting her and a utility belt with a pouch used to store things, this new suit was just what she needed. She took 3 clips of 9mm ammunition and an extra Beretta. She put her hair into a ponytail and she took a baseball hat.

Victoria stepped out of the S.T.A.R.S. office and saw the marines waiting for her. She felt as if these few men would be the only people she'd get to meet. This time there was only 4 Marines.

"Hey Victoria, we want to wish you good luck and tell you we will see you later."

The group left but one of the Marines that sitting down left a vial of pills. Victoria took the vial and inspected it.

"…. Steroids? Why would he need these?"

Victoria turned to the door behind her and stepped into the main office. She saw the team; it was a small group 4 people in each squad and 3 squads meaning 12 people in all: Squad Alpha, Squad Bravo, and Squad Charlie; Charlie being the least experienced and Alpha being the most. Victoria was assigned to the Squad Bravo. Charlie was busy on duty they were helping the Marines with the blockades.

Team Alpha was comprised of: Heather Deasly; the weapon's expert, Craig Patrick; the communications Expert, Rebecca Chambers; the Genius, and Chris Redfield; team Captain.

Team Bravo was made of: Claire Redfield; team Captain, Shane Tyler; the vehicle expert, George White; the sniper, and Victoria; the Genius (Although Rebecca was Smarter she still was considered to be the Genius on Team Bravo)

The two teams looked at Chris; he was sitting in a chair next to a white board and on his desk was a black marker. (At this point I'd like to say that Claire, Chris, Barry, and Rebecca had been transferred to this team by choice because they had decided that to their knowledge Umbrella was gone. Little did they know Umbrella was reborn out of White Umbrella. The new Umbrella, led by the traitor Albert Wesker, had been reborn.)

"Alright team, as you know we have a new team member; everyone this is Victoria Matthews."

Victoria felt embarrassed by the gesture of applause. She blushed and turned to Chris.

"Thank you it is a honor to finally meet you guys."

Victoria looked over to a women sitting next to window, her red hair up short as it was all that time ago. Was that the women who saved her all those years ago?

"Alright now, Charlie is busy and will not be taking place in the operation. Bravo will head in first, then Alpha will bring up the rear. We will be heading to the old Umbrella base in the Mountains. We have received word that the marines will be sent in with us. They will do an initial reconnaissance and then we shall head in. Any questions?"

George raised his hand and in a Southern accent he spoke aloud.

"So, how will we be gett'in there?"

"We will travel by 'copter, then we will leave by 'chopter if possible."

Shane sat next to his sniper rifle and put up one hand while he took the cigar out of his mouth.

"So are we granted permission to use any means necessary to complete the mission? I just want to know if I get a chance to test my new scope."

"Yes, Shane but do make sure that the subject is dead, you know what I mean."

"All head shots, chief."

He raised his thumb and smiled.

"Okay any questions? Good, begin boarding the helicopters. Everyone grab supplies."

The team got up and left the room heading to the locker rooms. Claire and Victoria were the only ones in the room. Claire walked up to Victoria and stuck out her hand.

"Welcome to my team, I may not look it but I am glad there is another girl on my team. Briefing in the locker room in 5 minutes."

Claire left the room and Victoria was all-alone. She made her way out to the locker room. There, the rest of the team geared up and got their belongings out of their lockers.

"Excuse me but are you Rebecca Chambers?"

Rebecca turned her head and smiled.

"Yeah I am. I am impressed you graduated school at 19; that is really close to my graduation date. Maybe after the mission we could talk science."

"Sure but that isn't why I wanted to talk to you. 11 years ago you saved my life and I want to thank you."

"You….were that little girl in the bus hiding?"

"Yes, if you hadn't saved me I would of died. I thank you so much."

Rebecca smiled, now 29 years old she still looked, in Victoria's eyes, as the young girl you found her.

11 years ago

Rebecca and Chris were driving out of Raccoon city and by hunch; Rebecca decided to stop at the bus station to look for survivors. The two split up, with Chris searching the building and Rebecca searching the Buses. Chris opened the door to the bus station. Everything was a mess, papers on the floor, tables and chairs thrown around and a body lying on the ground.

Blood and the stench of the zombies really bothered Chris and he could barely stop himself from vomiting. He searched the first room and found nothing except for the drawer to the cashier's draw open and all the money missing. It seemed that someone had come through here earlier.

He found a door to a back room. Nothing much in that room, it looked like an office. He found a man sitting on the ground with his back to the wall; the man looked was a police officer and was terribly hurt. He had died of suicide.

"Better take care of yourself now so you don't kill anyone, huh?"

In the man's cold bloody hands was a piece of paper. It looked like a note. It was written fast and in the other hand of the man was his 45. Chris picked up the paper. It read:

To whoever finds this piece of paper: take this key and open up bus 129, I told my niece to hide there and wait. I am infected and I will protect her by killing myself. I am only hoping that some one can save her from this city.

Chris took the key out of the man's pocket and ran outside to the busses.

Rebecca tried opening a bus but couldn't get the door open all the way. She took up her Beretta and slipped through the tiny opening that the door once was. She pressed the light on and took a quick look, nothing on the bus. She got off and tried the next till by the fourth time she could not open the door. Chris came running towards her.

"On this bus is a survivor, her uncle was in there. Here is the key."

Chris handed over the key to Rebecca and she unlocked the door to the bus. Rebecca walked up the steps into the aisle. In the far back was a girl with black hair sitting in a seat. She looked asleep and that would make it that much easier to take her to safety. Rebecca picked her up and in her arms she handed her of to Chris. She checked the girl and as she finished the girl came to.

"Where am I?"

"Safe."

That was 11 years ago…


End file.
